


Drowning in you

by kins90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kins90/pseuds/kins90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finally gets around to teaching Zayn how to swim, and finds out why he's so scared of water in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have no idea if Zayn actually has a phobia of water or if he just can’t swim, but it made for a good plot so lets just go with it. As per usual, I do not own anyone mentioned in this work of fiction (apart from Priya and Naveen). Feedback is appreciated but not necessary. Much love to you if you read this <3 A .xxx

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no!"

"Why, though?"

"I'll look like a twat."

"There's only the two of us here!"

"I don't care, I'm not wearing them Liam!" Zayn protests, tightly setting his jaw. Liam huffs as he throws the armbands across the room. "So you'd rather risk drowning for the sake of your own vanity? Very smart, Zayn." Liam says, rolling his eyes. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Zayn retorts. "You know, Lux is gonna be able to swim before you can. You're a bigger baby than she is!" Liam states, folding his arms over his bare torso. Zayn's jaw slackens and he slumps his shoulders in defeat. "This is fucking hopeless, I'm hopeless. This is a waste of time." he huffs, grabbing his hoodie before storming out. "Zayn, wait..." Liam calls after him, but the Bradford boy just continues to walk until he disappears through the double doors. "Bollocks." Liam's sighs heavily to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He finds Zayn at the back of the complex, puffing away on a cigarette while tapping into his blackberry. "Thought I might find you here." Liam says softly as he approaches his older friend. "Well, you did, well done." Zayn says, as he inhales deeply on the cigarette, before blowing it back out again. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit..." Liam teases with a wink. "Shut up." Zayn grumbles. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I'd never do it on purpose. It kind of just slipped out." Liam apologises. "I know. You were right though, if I don't get over this fear, Lux _is_ gonna be swimming before me." Zayn sighs. He lifts his cigarette to his mouth, but pauses when he feels Liam's soft fingers brush against his own to take it away.

He allows it, and watches in confusion as Liam puts the cigarette between his lips and takes a tentative drag of it. He coughs and splutters as he struggles for clean air, and tears prick up in the corners of his eyes. "Shit." Zayn curses under his breath, before pushing himself off the wall he was leant against in order to pat Liam's back. "What did you do that for, you pillock?!" Zayn asks him. "It was something I didn't want to do, but I still gave it a shot. At least now I can say I tried..." Liam reasons. Zayn immediately recognises Liam's angle - appreciates it even. "Liam... I don't think I can." He sighs defeatedly. "You can, I know you can. Just... Try?" Liam asks him, holding out his hand to the older boy. Zayn looks at him and hesitates for a moment, before nodding and taking Liam's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, this is a start!" Liam smiles from beside Zayn as they swing their legs back and forth in the water. "Liam, we're sat at the side of the pool, dangling our legs. I'm not sure we can consider this to be progress!" Zayn frowns sceptically. "Well I'm still proud of you." Liam tells him. A small smile plays across the Bradford boy's features. "Thank you." He smiles. "No problem. Baby steps, yeah?" Liam suggests, and Zayn finds himself nodding in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liam cooks them chicken pasta in a mushroom, garlic and wine sauce for their dinner. It's delicious as always, and as they sprawl themselves out in front of the TV, Zayn feels like his stomach is going to explode from being so full. It's when Liam's gentle snores ring out in the quietness of the room that Zayn decides it's time for a shower. He stands, and only realises when it's too late, that the tv remote was in his lap. It crashes to the ground and Liam falls off the couch, eyes wide and looking round for any sign of an intruder. "Sorry Li, forgot I had the remote. It fell as I stood up." Zayn sighs. Liam pouts and stands up, stretching. "Where you off?" He yawns. "Shower, I feel disgusting." Zayn shudders. "You're still wearing your swim-shorts aren't you? The younger enquires. "Erm yeah, why?" Zayn frowns. "Right, wait here!" Liam smiles, before dashing off. Zayn stares after the younger lad in confusion, and sits back down on the couch while waiting for him to return. 

Five minutes pass when Liam appears from down the corridor. "Right, come on then!" Liam smiles, heading back down the hallway. "Liam, what are you doing?" Zayn asks him as they reach the bathroom. Liam open the door and. Zayn's eyes immediately land on the big bubble bath. "Hahaha, no. No chance man, I'm not getting in there!" Zayn laughs, trying to cover his fright. Liam just whips his T-shirt off and drops his joggers, kicking them towards their pile of dirty washing. "Come on, are you telling me that 'Bradford bad boy' is scared of a little bubble bath?" the younger boy asks as he climbs in. "Course not..." Zayn says quietly. "Come on, I'm not gonna let you drown. Get in." Liam urges. Zayn eyes the bath suspiciously, before blinking up at Liam nervously.

He draws a deep breath and removes his hoodie, followed by his trackies. "Where shall I...?" he trails off, gesturing towards the bath. "Well if you're feeling brave you can sit at that end. Or if you're scared you're gonna drown, you can lay against me. If you want." Liam smiles. Zayn looks at Liam, then at the unoccupied end of the bath. He climbs in and settles himself between the younger boy's legs, before resting his head on his shoulder. Liam snakes his arms up and wraps them tightly around Zayn's waist. "There we go. Now, if you drown, I'll drown with you!" Liam smiles at him. "Thanks Li." Zayn grins, feeling slightly more relaxed. "No problem." Liam reassures him. Zayn stares down at the water, watching it dance around his fingers as he moves his hand gently. He sighs and pushes himself further backwards into Liam, who tightens his grip. 

"I bet you think I'm such a wimp." Zayn murmurs. "Don't be silly, of course I don't. I think you're brave." Liam tells him. "Brave? What? Are you crazy?" the Bradford boy scoffs. "No, but they say we're born with two fears - loud noises and falling, the rest we pick up as we grow." Liam explains. "What, like your inexplicable spoon phobia?" Zayn chuckles. "Yeah! Except it's not so much a phobia as a severe disliking of them. But something must've happened to make you scared of water and I think it's good that you're trying to overcome your fear. And let's be fair, it isn't gonna happen overnight, but you've sat and swished your feet about in the pool _and_ got in a bath all in one day. That's a really big achievement so yeah, I _do_ think you're brave." Zayn rarely gets embarrassed, but he feels the heat rise to his cheeks. "Thanks." Zayn says quietly. "No problem." Liam smiles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following day, Zayn decides to try again. This time, he actually gets in the pool - albeit in the shallow end - and Liam jumps up and down with excitement. "Calm down, it's not like I'm actually swimming or anything. The water barely covers my thighs!" Zayn tells him. "No I won't calm down! You wouldn't even get in yesterday!" The younger boy beams. "Yeah well, now what?" he enquires. Liam holds both of his hands out to Zayn, and the Bradford boy takes hold of them firmly. Liam starts walking backwards, walking them further into the deep end of the pool. "Li..." Zayn says cautiously when the water reaches his bellybutton. "Trust me." Liam reassures him, and Zayn gulps. It's not Liam he doesn't trust, it's the water, and he feels like sobbing when they come to a standstill with the water sloshing under his armpits. "Liam please..." he begs. "It's alright, we're not going any further!" Liam says.

He discards one of Zayn's hands so that he can move to the side of him. He puts his arm across Zayn's waist. "Right, I want you to lean forward." Liam instructs. "Have you lost the plot?!" Zayn asks, eyes wide with fright. "No! Okay, right, remember in Dirty Dancing when they do the lift?" Liam asks him. "I've never seen..." Zayn begins, but Liam cuts him off. " Don't try telling me you haven't seen it cos your mum and Waliyah have both told me otherwise!" Liam grins cockily. "I'm gonna kill the pair of them..." Zayn grumbles. "Yeah yeah. Now, when they do the lift, Patrick Swayze holds her by the hips and she sort of arches her back like this, yeah?" Liam says, gesturing with his hand. "Right..." Zayn says uncertainly. "Right, good. Well that's what we're gonna do, except I want you to lay across my arms rather than me actually lifting you." Liam tells him. Zayn frowns, and Liam can almost see the cogs in his brain turning as he tries to envision it. "Won't you drop me? I'm a bit heavy to be laying across your arms..." Zayn points out. "Nah, that's the beauty of water. You weigh about half as much in it than you do out of it." Liam smiles. 

Zayn looks from Liam, to the water, then back at his friend. "No, I can't. Can we... Can you do it with me on my back instead, a couple of times? Just til I know you can lift me?" Zayn questions. "Course we can. We can get out of this pool right now if that's what you want. I'm just trying to help you mate." Liam reassures him. Zayn nods, and Liam takes it as approval. He slips his forearm underneath the Bradford boy, and lays his palm flat at the base of his spine. He then uses the hand Zayn is still holding, to help him lay backwards, and within a few moments, the older boy is laid flat. "Well done, you! Now I want you to let go of my hand, okay? I promise you, you'll be fine. You won't drown. The important thing is to keep your breathing slow and steady so that you don't panic. Do you think you can do that, let go?" Liam questions. Zayn takes a deep, steady breath and closes his eyes, nodding his agreement - slowly but surely releasing Liam's hand.

Liam smiles when Zayn brings his hand down to his side to keep himself level. "You're doing ever so well, brilliant even. Just keep breathing deeply, slow and steady to keep you calm. There's nothing to be scared of, I'd never let anything happen to you." Liam babbles, trying to reassure his older friend. "I feel strangely chilled." Zayn confesses. "That's because water has a calming effect. When you're not scared it's gonna drown you, that is!" Liam tells him, while slowly removing his arm from underneath the Bradford boy. When his arm is all the way out from underneath him, Liam slowly and carefully edges away from Zayn, grinning triumphantly. "Right, i want you to stay calm and open your eyes. whatever you do, don't panic! Okay?" Liam asks. "Okay." Zayn sighs, before taking a deep breath as he opens his eyes. 

"Turn your head slowly to the right..." Liam instructs. Zayn does so, and frowns. "What am I looking at?" he questions. "Well if you're over there, and I'm over here..." Liam smiles. "Woah hang on, if you're over there... I'm floating!" Zayn cries out triumphantly. "Congratulations, you're floating! All on your own! And you haven't drowned!" he younger boy teases. "But how?" Zayn asks his friend. "People get in trouble in the water because they panic. I reminded you to not panic." Liam shrugs. Zayn let's out a disbelieving chuckle. "Right, come on, I reckon a celebratory wagas is in order!" Liam smiles. "Li... How do I get up again?" Liam swims over to his older friend and offers his hand. "Pull yourself up." Liam tells him. The Bradford boy accepts his hand, and resumes a standing position, before wading to the side of the pool so they can jump out. "I'm proud of you, man." Liam praises, throwing his arm around Zayn's shoulders. The Bradford boy remains silent, but smiles to himself in satisfaction at his achievement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is one of the best ideas ever." Liam concludes as he bites into a slice of pizza. "I know. Quite proud of it myself to be honest - never thought i'd voluntarily jump in the bath!" Zayn says, washing his words down with a swig of beer. "Niall's gonna kill us!" Liam laughs, and Zayn shrugs. Liam's idea of a trip to Wagamama's had been stopped it's tracks when they left the pool and noticed the thick blanket of snow on the ground, along with the unrelenting downpour of snow. So instead, Zayn had told Liam to order them a pizza, while he himself snuck into the Irishman's apartment to steal his crate of beer. Then, once the pizza had arrived, Zayn had run them a big bubble bath and moved the coffee table from the living room to the bathroom so that they could eat and drink as they bathed themselves. "He won't know, I'll replace it before he gets back from Ireland." Zayn smiles, taking a bite of his pizza. "And I can't believe you're sat at the other side of the bath! You were clinging onto me for dear life in this tub last night!" Liam extends his tin towards Zayn, and the Bradford bit clunks them together in a toast. "Yeah well, I can float now!" he says cockily. The pair look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"No really though, you've done really well. We've only been at it two days, you've made really good progress." Liam praises. "Yeah well, I've got a good teacher." Zayn smiles fondly, before stuffing the last bit of Pizza into his mouth. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened then?" Liam asks cautiously. Zayn freezes, mid-chomp, and Liam would laugh if it weren't for the sudden change in atmosphere. Zayn blinks up at Liam through thick dark lashes, takes a deep breath through his nose, and resumes his chewing. "What do you wanna know?" The older boy asks once his mouth is empty. "What made you so afraid of the water?" Liam pushes. Zayn takes a swig of his beer before setting it down on the table. 

"When I was younger, before Waliyah and Safaa were born, my mum and dad took us to Great Yarmouth for the weekend. My auntie and uncle had come over from Pakistan for the week with my cousins - Priya and Naveen, but they'd been staying in London, so they came up to spend the weekend with us. It was quite warm that weekend, so our parents agreed that we could go and play on the beach, as long as Priya didn't mind taking us - cos she was 13, they said she was responsible enough to watch us. So off we went." Zayn says, pausing to take a swig of his beer. "It's okay, take your time." Liam encourages. 

"We were playing, having a kick about with a ball. Doniya decided she needed the toilet, but me and Naveen didn't wanna go with them, so Priya said we could wait there as long as we promised not to wander off or talk to any strangers. So we promised not to, and they went off. We carried on playing with the ball, and I booted it too hard - it ended up going in the sea. Naveen said he'd get it cos he knew I couldn't swim. He couldn't swim properly but he was having lessons, so he had a better chance than I did... He ran in to get it, but it was just slightly out of his reach and if he'd have gone any further he'd have been out of his depth, so I shouted of him to leave it for Priya to get for us when she came back, but he wouldn't listen. He started swimming out for it, then I don't even know what happened. Maybe he thought something had swam by his leg, or, he got cramp or something, I dunno - but he ended up going under. And I was panicking like mad, I looked around and I couldn't see any sign of Priya or Doniya, and I couldn't ask for help, because we were told not to talk to strangers under any circumstances. So I ran in after him." Zayn explains, and the younger boy grimaces. 

"I got so far in and realised I didn't have a fucking clue how to help him. The water was up to my neck and starting to slosh around my mouth, I had to keep spitting it back out. It was disgusting - all salty and bitter. I tried to reach out for him but I just couldn't reach him, so I tried to swim to him. I had no idea how to swim, but I'd watched 'little mermaid' with Doniya before, so I figured if I just pretended to be a merman and wiggle my legs about like they did in the film, it'd get me to him and I could pull us both to safety. Unsurprisingly it didn't work, and I got a stitch pretty quickly, so before I knew it, I was going under as well. I tried to shout for help but then everything went black - the next thing I knew, I was waking up in hospital. I was wrapped up in these foil blankets, I had an oxygen mask on, and I was hooked up to a drip." Zayn sighs.

"And Naveen?" Liam asks. "Dead. 8 years old and he drowned because of me." Zayn sniffles, trying to blink back tears. "Hey! Don't even say that! You nearly died yourself trying to save him!" Liam exclaims, reaching out to hold Zayn's hand tightly. "I should've got help! He might still be alive if I had!" The older boy cries. "No Zayn, it's not your fault! You told him not to go in the water, and then when he did, you tried to save him! It's not your fault Zayn, I promise. God, there's no wonder you were so scared when they said we were filming WMYB at the beach! I'm so sorry." Liam says, shuffling forwards in the bath to wipe the tears from his friend's face. "Promise me you won't tell the others?" Zayn begs. "What, that 'Bradford bad boi' has a soft side?" Liam jokes, and it makes Zayn chuckle slightly through his tears. "I won't, I promise." Liam reassures him. Zayn takes a deep breath to calm himself down, and squeezes Liam's hand. "Thanks, man." Zayn nods. Liam just smiles, lacing their fingers together. "You're welcome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Zayn is somewhat reluctant to get back into the pool - instead sitting on the side, dangling his legs around. "So are you just gonna sit there all day? I turned down a shopping trip with Josh for this, and I needed some more protein shake! You could at least try and make an effort!" Liam says sternly, folding his arms. "An effort?! Have you been at my stash of weed?! After everything I told you last night, _this_ is what you're trying to make me do?!" the older boy glares. "We were doing this anyway! What you told me last night had absolutely no impact on my plans for today." Liam explains. "I hate you, you know that right?" Zayn asks, somewhat childishly. "Oh, very grown up!" Liam chides. "I don't care!" the Bradford boy huffs. Liam rolls his eyes and shakes his head, before taking a sharp breath. He submerges himself under the water, and Zayn sits up sharply as he does. 

Ten seconds pass and Liam remains underwater. "Liam, pack it in," Zayn warns. Twenty seconds, and the younger boy still isn't coming up for air. Panic strikes Zayn and he jumps in the water, striding as fast as he can towards his friend. Thirty seconds pass and as Zayn reaches him, Liam comes up gasping for air. Zayn whacks him on the arm. Hard. "You fucking prick!" he shouts. "It was a cheap shot but it got you in. Now if I can hold my breath for thirty seconds under water and not drown, I'm pretty sure you can hold yours for five or ten to collect rubber hoops from the floor of the pool!" Liam reasons. "I don't even see the point of it!" Zayn huffs. "It's to learn how to hold your breath underwater. Now are you gonna stand there whinging all day or are you gonna just get on with it?" Liam asks him. 

"You want me to pick up the hoop?" Zayn questions. "Yes!" the younger boy exclaims. Zayn nods, and moves his foot around until he's got the hoop gripped between his toes. He lifts his leg up and extends it towards Liam. "Ta-da!" Liam glares at the Bradford boy, and strides to the side of the pool, before hoisting himself out of it. He squeezes the excess water out of his shorts and towels himself down, before heading towards the door. " Oh Liam, come on! I was messing, get back in the pool! Liam!" Zayn calls after him, but the younger boy just carries on through the doors, not bothering to look back. "Fuck!" Zayn curses in frustration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Zayn goes back to their apartment for lunch, Liam is asleep on the couch. He looks freshly showered, and is wearing his grey sweats, along black batman top Zayn bought him. The Bradford boy smiles, before grabbing the fur throw from the back of the couch, gently easing it over a cold-looking Liam. "I'm sorry." He whispers, gently pressing a kiss to the younger boy's temple, before turning to go to the kitchen to make lunch, as Liam blinks his eyes open, frowning in confusion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Liam gets up, he wraps the blanket around himself and heads for the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Zayn is talking quietly into his phone, while twirling the contents of a Pot Noodle around on his fork. The younger checks there is enough water in the kettle, before dangling a teabag in front of Zayn - silently asking if he'd like one. The Bradford boy nods his head in approval. "And the girls are alright, yeah?" Zayn asks, breaking the silence in the kitchen. As he prepares their drinks, the younger concludes that his friend is talking to Trish. He clicks his fingers to catch Zayn's attention and then waves. "Oh mum, Liam says hello... She said _'alright Li'_..." Liam chuckles, and returns his attentions to making the tea as Zayn wraps his conversation up. As the elder says goodbye to his mum, Liam puts the mug of tea down in front of his friend, before sitting himself at the table. 

"Look, about..."

"How's your..." 

They say at the same time, and burst into laughter. "Go on, you first." Zayn offers. "How's your mum, and the girls?" Liam enquires. "Yeah, they're alright. Doniya's swamped with uni work, Waliyah's busy with her GCSEs, and Safaa's practising for her SATs." Zayn tells him. "I bet you never did GCSE-prep did you? Just turned up and breezed through the exams!" Liam jokes. "Yes and no, I always mucked about in prep-class with me mates, but I swotted up when I was at home. I wanted to do well but everyone picks on the smart kids so I just used to dumb it down." He shrugs. "What were you gonna say?" Liam asks. "About earlier, I'm sorry for being an idiot." Zayn sighs. "Don't worry about it, I was a prick. We'll just start over tomorrow." Liam smiles. "Actually, I wanted to show you something. You don't have to get back in the pool but just come back down with me?" Zayn requests. "Alright. You'll have to wait for an hour for your food to digest, but okay." Liam nods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liam's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he watches Zayn duck down beneath the surface of the water to retrieve the hoops. He comes up gasping for air each time he grabs a hoop, but he keeps going. Once he has them all, he turns to face Liam. "Ta-dah!" he chuckles, before putting the hoops at the side of the pool. "I'm... I'm honestly shocked! I don't even know what to say." Liam blinks. "Don't say anything yet, I'm not done..." Zayn tells him as he climbs out of the pool. Liam frowns as he watches Zayn wader off to the side, and his eyes widen further when he sees what Zayn is doing. "Armbands?! I thought you said..." Liam begins. Zayn cuts him off. "Yeah well that was before I was a dick. You were trying to help me and I threw it back in your face. So this is me trying to redeem myself a bit." Zayn shrugs, jumping back into the pool. He starts to do a doggie-paddle towards the deep end, and the sight of it sends Liam into hysterics.

"Don't you laugh at me, Payno! I had to improvise down here on my own, and I'm telling you now, my doggie-paddle is better than my merman-wiggle!" Zayn tells him. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Liam sniggers. The older boy turns and heads for the side of the pool. "Help me out?" Zayn asks, holding his hand up to Liam. The younger takes it, but instead of pulling Zayn out, he himself is pulled in. He gives an undignified yelp as he splashes into the pool. As he resurfaces, he blows the water out of his face and stare at Zayn with a stony-face. "What. Was that for?!" Liam gasps. "Couldn't resist, sorry!" Zayn laughs. "You're a prat!" Liam exclaims, splashing water at Zayn. "Oh, are we having a water fight? Is that it?" Zayn laughs, before dunking Liam under the water. He releases grip on the younger boy, who comes up for air - shaking himself like a wet dog. "Oh, you asked for this Malik!" Liam growls as he lunges at Zayn. He digs the tip of his fingers into the boy's ribs, and wiggles his fingers down to his sides. "Ah noooo please! Liam please stop. No plea-please, I'll do anyth- ohgod please stop tickling me!" Zayn begs through his fit of giggles, but the tormenting fingers continue in their ministrations. "Oh-uh... N-noo, please! Ah no Li stop it I need a wee, stop it! I swear, if I piss in this pool, you can pay to have it cleaned out!" Zayn says, and Liam immediately ceases. Zayn gives a long sigh of relief, but it's short-lived when the younger boy's fingers find their way under his armpits and start tickling there instead. Zayn cries out in despair and starts to tickle Liam in retaliation. "Won't work mate, I'm not ticklish!" Liam laughs. Zayn slumps in defeat, whimpering as Liam continues his torment. "Li pl-please. I'll do anything!" he whines. "Anything?" Liam asks, somewhat seriously. 

In the back of Zayn's mind, it registers that Liam has stopped tickling, and they're just standing here - too close, but also not quite close enough, breathing in each other's air. Zayn glances at Liam's mouth, before looking up at his eyes. "Anything." he breathes, licking his lips. The corner of Liam's mouth twitches up into a brief smile before he tilts his head and presses his mouth to Zayn's briefly, before moving back slightly. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until Zayn leans forward to capture the younger boy's lips with his own. He grabs the back of Liam's neck to pull him closer as he deepens the kiss, while Liam's hands wander to rest on Zayn's chest. The older boy drags Liam's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles on it gently, before running his tongue across it to soothe the biting. Liam darts his tongue out to meet Zayn's and the older boy groans, coaxing Liam's tongue into his own mouth. The younger boy's fingertips dance gently across the planes of the elder's back, before coming to settle on his hips so that he can pull Zayn closer.

The younger boy’s fingertips dance gently across the contours of the elder’s stomach, before coming to settle on his hips so that he can pull Zayn closer. The kiss was chaste, languid, and Zayn had kissed a lot of people in the past 19 years, but this was definitely one of the best he'd had, and small smile plays on his lips as he pulls away from the younger boy for air. "What're you smiling at, Malik?" Liam asks quietly, so as not to disturb the tranquility around them in the pool room. "Nothing, just... I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you." Zayn confesses, as colour sweeps across his tanned cheeks. "At bootcamp?" Liam smiles. "No... The very first time I saw you." Zayn explains, bowing his head in embarrassment. Liam's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Both their pre-auditions and their actual auditions had been at different locations - they hadn't met until bootcamp, which meant... "My 2008 audition? Zayn, that was five years ago!" 

The older boy gives an awkward chuckle and scratches awkwardly at the back if his neck. "Yeah, I know." "Why didn't you say anything before?" Liam enquires as he absent-mindedly strokes his thumbs across Zayn's hipbones. "You got with Danielle." the older boy shrugs. "Yeah, in the December! I was so into you." Liam blushes, bowing his head, and Zayn cups his hand under the younger boy's chin to lift it up again. "So why didn't _you_ say anything to me?" he wonders aloud. "Erm, maybe because I thought you were straight!" Liam reasons, and fair enough, Zayn can't really argue with that one. "Anyway, you're Zayn Malik! All you've got to do is blink for people to just throw themselves at you. And I'm just plain old boring geeky Liam. You could have your pick of anyone, why would you go for me?" 

"Is that really what you think, Li? Cos you're wrong. You're not plain or boring, you're sensible - there's a difference. I can't argue with you about being a geek cos, I mean, come on. Who watches National Geographic for fun? But that's why we'd work, we'd balance each other out. I don't want just anyone, Liam. I want you, I always have." Zayn sighs in frustration. "Why?" Liam asks, barely loud enough to hear. "Because I love you, you great idiot! That's why." The blush that rises in liam's cheeks spreads rapidly, turning his chest and stomach pink. "I love you too." he says, smiling as soon as the words fall from his lips. 

"Good. So now that we've got that out of the way, do you think we can get out now? I mean, I'm good, I can pull off most looks - I'm just not sure 'dried up prune' is one of them!" Zayn laughs, and a chuckle tumbles from Liam's lips too. The older boy presses a kiss to liam's forehead, nose and lips in quick succession, before turning and wading out of the pool. As Liam is climbing up the ladder, Zayn grabs a towel and wraps the younger boy up in it, before grabbing a towel for himself. "Thanks." Liam smiles, brightly enough that it reaches his eyes, which sparkle with a range of emotions that Zayn is too tired to figure out. "Come on, let's go and grab a bath. I'll come back for the rest of our stuff later." he says, holding his hand out to Liam. The younger boy smiles, lacing their fingers together, before leading them towards the exit. 

"Zayn?"

"Yeah babe?"

"National Geographic _is_ fun. It's also very educational."

"If you say so, babe. If you say so."


End file.
